1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a build-up welding machine used when the surface of a track roller in contact with a belt is worn or the like, which can automatically adjust, in the case where a tapered section of a roller groove is asymmetrical in left and right sides, a welding width according to a welding surface to build-up weld only on the required width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical section of a track roller 1 is as shown in FIG. 1, the angle of inclination of both side walls 3A and 3B of a roller groove 2 is often different.
Since a deposited build-up layer generally comprises a plurality of weld layers, a lateral reciprocation of a welding torch 1 for depositing a build-up layer has to be widened by a distance different upwardly for both ends towards the upper layer.
In the past, a pair of position-adjustable limit switches 6 and 7 are actuated by an actuator 5 operatively associated with lateral motion of the torch by means shown in FIG. 2 in addition to mechanical means such as a cam, a crank and the like, and a position of each of the limit switches is manually varied for every welding layer.
This requires an operator in charge during the welding work, which is uneconomical.